Em Seu Mundo
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Ele tinha que cumprir a promessa que ele tinha feito ao pai dela. Mas como ele iria cumprir a promessa de não envolver Gwen no mundo dele, quando ela já o havia envolvido no dela? PETER/GWEN


**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à Columbia Pictures e a Marvel Comics. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que eles criaram. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Ele tinha que cumprir a promessa que ele tinha feito ao pai dela. Mas como ele iria cumprir a promessa de não envolver Gwen no mundo dele, quando ela já o havia envolvido no dela?

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – EM SEU MUNDO**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

_O que os caras normais fazem em uma noite de sábado? _

Provavelmente eles saem, dançam, bebem com os amigos.

Provavelmente eu disse, já que eu estou chutando isso aqui, visto que eu não sou um cara normal.

Oh, sim, eu estou muito longe de ser um cara normal.

Então, vamos mudar um pouco o a minha pergunta.

_O que os caras como eu fazem em uma noite de sábado?_

Eles fogem da polícia que quer ver eles mortos ou gravemente feridos.

Céus, eu sou estupidamente estúpido.

Como eu vou conseguir chegar em casa com a minha perna nesse estado?

- Atenção todas as unidades, o Homem-Aranha foi visto no cruzamento da _5th Ave_ com a _W 55th St. _– Meu sangue gelou. – Atenção todas as unidades, dirigir-se para o cruzamento da _5th Ave_ com a _W_ _55th St. _Estamos em uma caçada.

Pressionei meu corpo o melhor possível contra a parede do edifício de quatorze andares, tentando me fundir com as sombras.

Oh, Jesus, como eu vou conseguir fugir desse jeito?

Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples? Será que eu não posso simplesmente salvar o dia e ser amiguinho da polícia?

Devo ter feito muita coisa errada na minha vida passada.

Devo ter... _Espera! Aquilo ali é uma rosquinha gigante?_

Oh meu Deus, estou delirando!

- Capitão Johnson, recebemos uma denuncia anônima, parece que o Homem-Aranha está se escondendo no Victorian Palace. – _Victorian Palace, esse não é o hotel que fica na...?_

_Oh meu Deus, esse é o Victorian Palace!_

Jesus, oh meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

- Calma Peter. – Falei para mim mesmo. – Se acalme assim você poderá pensar direito.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meus batimentos cardíacos.

Ok. É só trocar de prédio e depois mudar de roupa.

Ninguém vai ter ideia de que você é o Homem-Aranha.

Sim, é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Homem-Aranha, você está preso por... – Soltei um grito mudo e me joguei do prédio, tentando fugir da polícia.

Eu estaria morto de tia May me visse agora.

Oh, Deus,_ tia May!_

Balancei-me pelas teias de prédio em prédio, tentando despistar a polícia.

Parei somente em uma escada de incêndio em um prédio escuro do centro de Manhattan. Quando vi a luz do helicóptero da polícia chegar e começar a procurar por mim, fiz a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

Joguei-me para dentro da janela aberta. Caindo dentro de um quarto que tinha um carpete muito confortável que provavelmente ficaria manchado de sangue.

Eu soube que o que eu fiz foi algo estúpido no momento em que ouvi um grito feminino.

Oh, merda.

- Desculpe Senhora, me desculpe! – Pedi de olhos fechados, ficando de pé e levantando as mãos para mostrar que não estava armado.

- _O que aconteceu com você, Peter?_ – Quase me engasguei com a minha língua ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Gwen Stacy.

Oh, merda.

_Como?_ Como eu consegui cair exatamente dentro da janela de Gwen Stacy quando tem centenas – _não, milhares!_ – de janelas em toda Manhattan?

- Gwen, _oh Deus_, Gwen, olha, _me desculpe!_, a polícia está me procurando e eu... _Oh Jesus_, como eu consegui acabar bem na sua janela? Olha... – Me embolei com a minha explicação e meu pedido de desculpas.

- Peter, escute, respire! – Ela me olhou preocupada.

Percebi que estava prendendo a respiração.

_Por Deus, o quão estúpido eu posso ser? _

- Gwen, me desculpe, eu estou saindo, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! – Pedi, me virando e andando em direção à janela de Gwen.

Fechei os olhos para segurar as lágrimas de dor que ameaçaram escapar de meus olhos quando senti a fisgada de dor que deu em minha perna.

Jesus, o que será que aconteceu com a minha perna?

Cambaleei não podendo me apoiar na minha perna ferida.

- Peter! Eu não vou deixar você sair assim, e se a polícia lhe encontrar? – Gwen correu em minha direção. Tentei caminhar para longe.

- Eles não vão me pegar, eu sou mais rápido. – Falei, chorando de dor.

Gwen bufou e me pegou pelo braço.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Peter. – Ela me empurrou em direção a uma porta que eu sabia ser o banheiro dela. – Ande, eu quero ver o estrago na sua perna.

Não podia reclamar.

Nem fugir. Estava ferido e Gwen estava determinada.

Gwen me mandou me escorar no balcão da pia enquanto procurava pelo kit de primeiros socorros.

- Vá tirando toda essa lycra, enquanto eu procuro pelo kit de primeiros socorros. – Ela pediu.

Balancei a cabeça em acordo.

Então algo brilhou na minha cabeça.

_Como assim vá tirando toda essa lycra?_

_Ela não quer que eu...? Ou quer?_

Oh meu Deus!

Gwen deve ter percebido que eu estava completamente atônico no meu lugar no balcão da pia.

- Você está bem? É a sua perna?

- É pra mim... – Comecei. – _Tirar a minha roupa?_

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, parecendo pensar se tinha ouvido certo o que eu havia perguntado.

- Peter, eu não estou pedindo para você ficar pelado, só estou pedindo para tirar a roupa de lycra. – Ela correu o olhar pela minha roupa de Homem-Aranha, que tinha vários pedaços rasgados e cobertos de sangue seco e coisas que eu prefiro nem pensar. – Você está de cueca, não está?

Nunca corei tanto na minha vida.

Nem quando minhas calças rasgaram no meio da minha apresentação de coral quando eu tinha nove anos eu fiquei tão vermelho.

Oh, graças a Deus por ter colocado uma cueca antes de vestir a roupa de Homem-Aranha hoje.

Quero dizer, a lycra é desconfortável, e umas duas ou três vezes eu preferi não vestir uma cueca por baixo.

Graças ao céu que hoje não foi uma dessas vezes.

Graças. Graças. Graças.

- Claro que eu estou de cueca. – Resmunguei, como se fosse um absurdo sair sem cueca. O que parando para pensar, na realidade é.

- Certo, então tire isso. – Ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura, e olhou para mim, esperando que eu começasse a tirar a minha roupa.

Comecei tentando tirar os meus braços da roupa, mas eu não conseguia abrir a parte de trás, porque estava com uma ferida de um dos lados do corpo.

- Er... Você poderia...? – Pedi ajuda a Gwen.

Ela se postou do meu lado e eu me virei de costas a ela.

Senti arrepios em toda a minha espinha quando senti as mãos quentes de Gwen apertarem as minhas costas.

Céu. Céu. Céu.

Ela me ajudou a tirar os meus braços da roupa e deixar a lycra se acumular em minha cintura.

A respiração de Gwen batia entre o meu pescoço e o topo das minhas costas.

Eu mordia o meu lábio inferior com tanta força, para não deixar um suspiro escapar.

Deus, eu estou machucado, deveria estar suspirando de dor, não de prazer.

- Certo... Eu vou ver se acho um pano ou uma camiseta velha para ajudar a limpar os seus ferimentos... – Ela saiu do banheiro, me deixando sozinho.

- Ok...

_ Certo, Peter._

Pensei.

_Agora, tudo o que você tem que fazer é tirar o resto da lycra._

Respirei fundo e comecei a puxar o resto da minha roupa para baixo, tentando ao máximo não encostar e não olhar para a minha perna ferida – _que eu tinha certeza absoluta que deveria estar horrível de ruim._

Parei seminu, encostado na pia do banheiro de Gwendolyn Stacy às 23 horas da noite.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, eu só precisava descansar. Só um pouquinho. Era só um fechar de olhos pra eu poder me acalmar.

Acordei com duas mãos quentes no meu estomago.

- O que...? – Baixei meus olhos, dando de cara com os brilhantes olhos de Gwen.

- Peter? – Ela me perguntou, piscando os olhos confusa.

- Er... Desculpe... Eu acabei pegando no sono... – Ela sorriu pra mim, ignorando meu pedido de desculpas e eu senti o sangue se concentrar em minhas bochechas.

Deus, melhor o sangue estar em meu rosto do que em uma região mais ao sul.

- Você deve estar super cansado... – Ela falou, com calma.

Concordei com a cabeça.

A picada de aranha não havia me dado somente aqueles super-hiper-mega-poderes legais, como agilidade, força e teias estranhas.

Ela havia me dado também à insônia – eu _queria_ dormir, mas não _conseguia._ Eu passei dias acordados já, como também havia ficado dias dormindo.

- Peter... Suas feridas, elas... – Ela não completou a frase.

- Elas estão horríveis. Eu sei. E estão doendo demais, também.

- Não... Suas feridas... Elas curaram. – Abri os olhos que em algum momento dessa nossa curta conversa haviam se fechado.

- O que?

- Olhe! Ela cicatrizou! – Gwen indicou o corte grande que tinha na lateral do meu estomago.

Jesus.

Eu tinha visto aquele corte antes – era feio, grande e profundo, além de estar cheio de coisas nojentas.

Mas agora... Deus. A única coisa que restava era uma fina cicatriz avermelhada.

- Ca-ra-ca. – Assobiei.

- Você tem super cura! – Pisquei.

- Eu tenho? Ual! – Olhei para minha perna, para ver o que tinha acontecido com aquele ferimento monstruoso nela. – Céus!

A minha pele estava _crescendo_.

Se recompondo, ou seja, lá o que for. Ela estava fechando o corte de antes. Ao redor do corte, meu sangue sujo de bactérias e outras substancias tinha secado.

Que coisa incrível. Inacreditável.

Eu precisava anotar isso, mais um super-poder-incrível pra colocar na lista.

- O que eu não daria para ter super cura! – Gwen, gemeu, seus lábios se apertando junto e suas sobrancelhas se unindo um pouco.

Oh, acho que tive um mini orgasmo.

- É... – Dei uma risadinha sem graça, tentando me afastar do corpo dela. – Então... Eu vou esperar um pouquinho e depois vou limpar meu sangue, você não precisa fazer isso...

Acho que a magoei. Seus olhos se desviaram de mim e seu queixo se inclinou para cima.

É. A magoei sim.

- Se você quiser – Ela começou, tocando o pano meio sujo com meu sangue na pia. – pode tomar banho, eu acho que eu consigo uma muda de roupa pra você.

Sorri agradecido, mas ela já tinha batido a porta na minha cara.

Tomar banho foi super-hiper-mega-nojento. Sério. Ugh, eu acho que entupi o ralo do banheiro da Gwen com todo o sangue e resto de pele que eu soltei.

Quando fui me vestir, vi que ela tinha deixado uma calça de moletom, uma camisa de malha e meias – nada de cueca, mas eu tinha a minha ainda.

Abri a porta do banheiro e encontrei Gwen sentada na cama dela, lendo um dos livros de biologia avançada.

Ela estava com um coque todo bagunçado – acredite, tinha mais cabelo solto que preso -, uma blusa largona do Iron Man – cara, eu amo aquela armadura – e shorts de moletom, eu acho – por que eu não conseguia ver, mas beleza.

- Hm, terminei. – Falei, quebrando o silencio. – Onde eu coloco a toalha?

- Oh, nem vi você sair. – Acho que ela se esqueceu que estava braba comigo. – Hm, sente-se, venha.

Caminhei um pouco deslocado pelo quarto de Gwen.

Eu estive muitas vezes aqui, mas desde que seu pai morreu – e nós terminamos – eu nunca mais botei os pés dentro desse apartamento.

Até hoje.

- Gwen... Não seria melhor se eu fosse embora? – Perguntei, parado ao lado da cama dela, meio incerto se deveria me sentar ou não. – Não quero criar uma situação indelicada pra você...

Ela piscou os olhos azuis para mim.

E eu me sentei, por que sou um idiota apaixonado que tem uma promessa que precisa cumprir, mas não consegue.

- Peter... – Meu coração não iria aguentar se ela continuasse falando com essa voz chorosa e com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. – Não há lógica... Por favor... – Desviei o olhar. – O meu pai só queria o melhor para mim, mas ele não sabia que o melhor para mim é você.

Me diga, por que eu tenho que ser tão leal a minhas promessas?

- Gwen, nã-

Tentei me afastar, mas ela segurou meu braço.

- Peter, você está sendo idiota!

- Eu prometi ao seu pai que eu nã-

- Dane-se a promessa! – Ela gritou, se jogando contra mim e me batendo. – Você não vê que me machuca mais se afastando de mim do que estando junto comigo?!

Fiquei sem palavras por alguns segundos, antes do choro dela me tirar do meu estupor.

- Eu sinto muito... – Suspirei, me levantando. – Eu vou embora, tentar mudar de escola...

- Não! – Seu choro era abafado. – Você não entendeu? _Eu. Quero. Você. Do. Meu. Lado!_

E para enfatizar o que ela queria dizer, ela me beijou.

Foi estranho – o beijo, eu quero dizer -, ela chorava e soluçava e não me deixava me afastar. Em algum momento eu posso ter começado a chorar também.

- Eu te amo tanto... – Resmunguei, com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos. – Você não tem ideia do que eu sinto por você...

- Sim... _Sim,_ eu _tenho,_ Peter... – As mãos dela estavam em todo o lugar, meu rosto, meus cabelos, meus ombros. Era como se ela estivesse tentando me memorizar. -... Peter, perder meu pai e perder você junto foi... Meu deus, eu não quero que você me deixe de novo. – Ela chorou no meu ombro.

- Seu mundo... Ele é diferente do meu, Gwen. – Tentei a fazer ver a razão, razão a qual eu também procurava. – Não posso fazer isso com você, não posso por você em perigo... Eu não sei se vou estar vivo amanhã... Não posso envolvê-la nisso...

- Peter... – Ela me puxou para perto, até que seu nariz estava encostado no meu. – Seu mundo é o meu mundo, e vice versa. Não há como viver separados, eu estou no seu mundo e você está no meu. – Sua respiração batia nos meus lábios e meu coração ficava cada vez mais acelerado. – E sobre a morte... Eu vivo pelo hoje, não pelo amanhã.

Em um momento eu estava tentando me afastar e no outro, eu estava em cima de Gwen.

_Yeah, viva a bipolaridade, uhul!_

Eu sou tão – _tão_ – tão idiota. Eu tinha uma promessa feita a um homem morto, homem morto este, que era o pai de Gwen. A única coisa que eu precisava fazer era cumprir a promessa que eu fiz para ele: Não envolver Gwen no meu mundo.

Não consegui cumpri-la, pois como ela disse, ela é meu mundo e eu sou o mundo dela, somos um só, juntos para todo o sempre – mesmo que o sempre seja somente hoje.

Ama-la é como pisar no paraíso.

Viver ao lado dela é ser tomado por um calor que aquece meus dedos dos pés e minha nuca, viver é ela, ela é minha vida.

Como não ama-la? Como não estar ao lado dela?

- Eu estarei sempre aqui. – Sussurrei em seus lábios, em meio às lágrimas. – Sempre. Sempre.

- Lembre-se de mim. – Ela sussurrou de volta. – Sempre. Sempre.

Nossos lábios eram furiosos e machucavam, machucavam uns aos outros. Seus dentes batiam nos meus e aquela dorzinha era nada comparada ao que eu senti quando tive que deixa-la ir.

Isso era uma despedida e uma reconciliação. Eu estava indo e estava voltando ao mesmo tempo.

Não sabíamos se estaríamos aqui amanhã, mas estávamos aqui hoje. Juntos.

As mãos dela percorreram minhas costas, puxando minha blusa para cima, e as minhas puxavam o short dela para baixo, querendo tocar no corpo dela.

Logo, minha blusa e o short dela estavam no chão e eu estava preso entre a cama dela e o corpo.

- Juntos. – A palavra ecoava enquanto nos abraçávamos.

- Para sempre. – Respondi. – Mesmo que o para sempre seja somente hoje.

- Mesmo que o para sempre seja somente hoje. – Ela ecoou minhas palavras.

Suas mãos apertaram meus ombros e eu a puxei para baixo, rolando para cima dela. Seu cheiro era forte e o cabelo dela se enrolava em meus dedos.

Eu ainda chorava um pouco e não sabia se eram lágrimas de felicidade ou de tristeza – talvez fossem ambos.

Nós nos despedimos e nos reconciliamos, em meio a beijos e abraços, nós nos amávamos e nada mais importava.

Minhas mãos estavam subindo a camiseta dela quando batidas na porta nos tiraram do nosso mundo particular onde nada nem ninguém – nem nenhuma promessa estúpida – poderia nos impedir de estar juntos.

- Gwen? Você já foi dormir? – Gwen me empurrou para fora da cama dela com tanta força que eu cai para o lado.

- Vai! – Ela sussurrou, pegando minha blusa e tocando em mim. – Se esconda no banheiro!

Toquei o short dela e corri até o banheiro, vestindo minha blusa.

- Estou lendo, mamãe. – Ela respondeu em voz alta, enquanto vestia os shorts e pegava o livro de biologia do bidê.

Me tranquei no banheiro e grudei o ouvido na porta, tentando escutar mais alguma coisa.

- Só passei para lhe dar boa noite... – A voz da mãe de Gwen estava mais alta, acho que ela entrou no quarto. – Durma com os anjos, filha. Que seu pai a proteja todas as noites e todos os dias.

Gwen respondeu alguma coisa e então, a porta do quarto dela se fechou.

Esperei alguns momentos, afinal, não queria sair e dar de cara com a mãe de Gwen.

- Peter? – Gwen abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Ei... – Ela me puxou para fora e já estava me empurrando para sua cama novamente. –Não, Gwen...

- Você mudou de ideia de novo? – Ela resmungou, se afastando de mim. – Peter eu já lhe dis-

- Não... Não... – Peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Gwen, eu te amo... Não posso ficar longe de você. – Seu sorriso fazia meu estomago se contorcer. – Mas... Não vamos fazer isso, não hoje, não agora...

Meus lábios encostavam-se aos dela de leve, o calor era transmitido entre nossos corpos.

- Esperaremos. – Ela sussurrou na minha boca. – Esperaremos.

- Sim... – Respondi. – Quando for, será.

- Eu vivo pelo hoje, não pelo amanhã. – Disse, traçando uma trilha de beijos em minha bochecha. – Eu vivo pelos momentos que estamos passando, não pelos momentos que passaremos. Vivo por agora. _Vivo por você._

- Enquanto eu viver vou manter seu amor no meu coração. – Fechei os olhos. – E quando eu partir manterei seu amor em minha alma.

- Eu vivo pelo hoje, não pelo amanhã. – Recitou novamente.

- Eu vivo por agora. _Vivo por você_. – Completei.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos juntos, seu rosto em minhas mãos e seus lábios em meus lábios. Ficamos sussurrando trechos de Shakespeare – porque Gwen gosta deles e por que eu aprendi a gostar -, e fazendo juras de amor para nós mesmos – porque ninguém mais além dela precisa saber o quanto a amo.

Em algum momento meu celular tocou. Ele estava no banheiro, em meio a toda a minha roupa de lycra.

- Tia May! – Saudei ela, temeroso.

- _Peter!_ – Ela suspirou de alívio. – _Onde você está?_

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para Gwen.

- Eu esto-

- Oi, Sra. Parker! – Gwen tinha roubado o celular da minha mão. – Aqui é Gwendolyn Stacy!

- _Gwen!_ – Minha tia exclamou, toda a preocupação e irritação desaparecendo. – _Peter está com você?_

- Ele está aqui em casa, estamos conversando sobre nós.

- _Ah, fico feliz que vocês estão se resolvendo... Mas já está tarde, e as ruas estão tão perigosas..._

- Peter já está indo para casa, Sra. Parker, não se preocupe. – Elas se despediram e Gwen me entregou meu celular. – Sua tia é um amor.

- É... – Respondi, a abraçando. – Ela é.

- Somos um casal agora? – Ela perguntou depois de um momento em silencio.

- Eu quero se sejamos um casal. Você quer? – Perguntei.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu. – Nós combinamos, não?

- É, acho que sim. – Rimos.

Nos soltamos e eu peguei minha roupa de lycra, Gwen me deu uma sacola para colocar os restos dela e eu me parei ao lado da janela pela qual eu havia entrado no começo da noite.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Me preparei para sair pela janela. – Peter!

Quando fui me virar, ela me beijou novamente.

- Boa noite, namorado.

- Boa noite, namorada.

Pulei da janela dela e desapareci nas sombras.

Jesus. Jesus. Jesus.

Eu amava Gwen. Amava-a demais para cumprir a promessa que fiz para o pai dela.

E ela me amava de volta. Amava tanto que estava disposta a descumprir as ordens do falecido pai.

Enquanto me balançava nas minhas teias em direção a minha casa, eu posso ter gritado alguns gritos de alegria.

Meu mundo estranho - cheio de vilões vingativos, DNA's alterados e policiais – pertencia completo e total a Gwendolyn Stacy. Minha vida era ela.

E ela me ensinou a viver o hoje.

Então, eu vou viver o hoje.

Porque não me importa o amanhã se hoje eu estou nos braços dela.

Nada me importa, além dela.

Só ela.


End file.
